A Pocket Full Of Miracles
by fat fat-albert
Summary: Who knew mirrors could be so dangerous? They should put a warning label on them. "WARNING: Could transport you to an alternate reality. Keep away from children."
1. Mirror,Mirror

Summary: AU: Kagome just wanted to get milk for her sick Mom, then hurry back home. But suddenly she meets a strange peddler and is thrown into a different reality. WOAH! He has dog-ears! Can she get out of this place and get back home? ...Will she want to? WILL HER MOM EVER GET HER MILK?!

A/N: No...I wasn't high when I thought of this. Just really, really...bored? Yeah.

Disclaimer: This is some messed up crap right here, man. I will never get the fan base that Rumiko Takahashi has.  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**A Pocket Full Of Miracles**

**Mirror,Mirror**

Kagome walked along the street, firmly grasping the plastic shopping bag. Her breaths came out in smoke and her shoes made a heavy clunking sound, trudging through the snow. She rubbed her hands together for warmth. She wished her Mom hadn't sent her out to buy milk. How cliché is that? It was 10 'o' clock at night, in winter and she was out getting milk for her sick mother...and...There always seemed to be this guy...that would pop out of dark alley ways and attack...young girls...like...her. Oh, dear! The paranoia started sinking in. Soon every sound was a monster or a rapist.

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome looked around wildly.

"Who's that?!" Kagome whispered into the night air, slightly disgusted at how scared she sounded.

A man stepped out of the shadows with long, wavy black hair. He smiled at her.

"Who are you?! And how do you know me?!"

"Please forgive me for not telling you earlier. My name is Naraku. I'm a shop owner." Naraku said coolly, ignoring the latter question. Kagome then noticed the cart behind him.

"I was just admiring your necklace." Naraku nodded towards the shining jewel on Kagome's neck.

"...From the shadows?"

"I have wonderful vision."

Kagome shivered.

"And I was wondering what you would give for such a fine piece of jewelry?"

"It's not for sale." Kagome said coldly.

"I would pay a lot for it."

"It's a family heirloom and I would never give it up for anything."

Naraku smirked at the young girl.

"We'll see…"

Oooo...that's creepy. You see at this point, Kagome has moved from alert to totally freaked out and about ready to kick this guy in the shins and run to the police.

Naraku reached into his pocket and pulled out a mirror. It was a pretty nice mirror; white with blue trimming on the side. It looked normal. Kagome peered into the mirror. And she saw herself with vast riches all around her. She gasped.

"If you give me the Shikon Jewel, I'll make you the richest woman in the world! Power comes with that wealth."

Kagome stared in awe at the mirror then the glowing orb around her neck.

Could it really bring her that much money?

Kagome touched the mirror causing the image to ripple and disappear.

It was just a picture.

It's not real.

"No, for the last time I will not sell it." Kagome started to walk away.

Naraku smirked and the mirror flashed a brilliant white, blinding her for a second. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled towards the light and then she was gone.

Kagome looked around. White, everything was white. It was like she landed herself in nothingness.

"Where...where am I?"

Naraku's voice drifted over to her.

"Why, you are in the mirror."

"What?! How do I get out?!"

Naraku appeared across from her.

"You can't! See, that's the beauty of it. I can control every part of the landscape… You're in my world now."

"You...bastard!" Kagome lunged at him only to be lifted up by a wooden platform.

"You see? I can make anything in here! You're useless!"

Kagome growled. She hated being called that.

"Shut up!"

The platform disappeared from beneath her and she started falling.

"Good-bye."

Kagome reached for something to hold onto...but there was nothing there.

She fell into the white nothingness listening to Naraku's laughter.

You most likely have not fallen down a bottomless pit so you do not know how dull it is. Well...Maybe you are falling down a bottomless pit at this time, and someone conveniently threw down a working laptop with wireless internet then your fall has been made more enjoyable. But for Kagome, it was really boring.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND-!"

But the heroine can't just fall down a bottomless pit for the whole story, because that would be stupid. And this story would be going nowhere. It might still be going nowhere. Oh well!

---

Inuyasha looked up. Who the hell was singing?! He was shocked to see the singing thing was coming towards him. WOW! Look how close it's getting! He thought. RUN, FOOL, RUN! The thing landed on Inuyasha.

"MMFFF!"

Kagome stopped her singing and found she had landed on someone...someone with a well defined chest. Well, that's always nice, but it didn't exactly solve her problem, ya know, of dieing? She looked around and was startled to find that it wasn't the white place she had seen before. Somewhere along the line, the atmosphere had changed.

It looked....old...ish...like Feudal era old-ish. Kagome rubbed her head.

"Where...am I?"

"MMMFFF!!"

"OH! I'm sorry!" Kagome jumped away, blushing.

"Bitch! Your elbow was in my lung! YOU HAVE POINTY ELBOWS!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS PUT IN THIS PLACE!"

"Why are you here, then?"

"I didn't sell my necklace."

"SO IT IS YOUR FAULT!"

"I didn't think that by not selling the damn thing that I would be thrown down a pit! I MUST BE STUPID!"

"I've been here for fifty years! Don't complain!"

"I'm not! I-I just want to know...where I am."

"You're in the mirror."

"I knew that."

"Then why'd you ask me?"

Kagome sighed. This guy was really getting her angry. He wouldn't like her when she's angry…

"What-" Kagome made hand motions, to try to get the point across to the idiot with the fuzzy ears. "-is this place? And who are you?"

"This-" Inuyasha mocked her. "-is the only place Naraku can't touch, and I'm Inuyasha" He stated the last part gruffly.

"Well...that's pretty stupid...Naraku throwing me down a pit that leads to the place he can't touch."

"He's just toying with you."

"How do you know?"

"I've tried to get out of this place. It's impossible."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hmm...well...I like it! YAY! Please bear with me on the physics and everything. They are not going to just do the whole series all over again, in the mirror. It will be pretty close. But please just hold on. Thank-you and review!

THIS FIC HAS BEEN STAMPED WITH:  
NIKLAS' (THELAMENT'S) SEAL OF APPROVAL AND CORRECT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!  
HAVE A DELICIOUSLY WONDERFUL AND RANDOM DAY!  



	2. Leeches 'o' DOOOOM

YAY! I GOT REVEIWS! (Reveiw music plays) YES! IT GETS IT'S OWN MUSIC!

A/N: No...I wasn't high when I thought of this. Just really, really...bored? Yeah.

Disclaimer: One day...one day.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

**A Pocket Full Of Miracles**

**Leeches 'o' DOOOOM**

Kagome gaped at him.

"...You're just pulling my leg arn't you?! Well,whatever. I'm getting out of here." 

"Right. I'm sure you'll find a payphone. Oh,I know! Why don't you call the police? Tell them that a manaic trapped you into a magic mirror and you can't find the exit sign." Inuyasha cast a sidelong glance towards the girl.

Kagome huffed,and turned away.

"Atleast I thinking of how to get out. Something it seems you don't do very often."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you'll get very far if you have pudding for brains."

"You've been here longer then me! Seems you have no brains!"

"I believe that's the Vanilla Wafers talking."

"Jackass."

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Moron."

"Wench."

"One-trick pony."

"Bitch."

Kagome whipped around and was met with Inuyasha's smirking face.

"Listion buddy, How about you tell me how to find the 'exit sign' and I'll get out of your long flowing hair."

"Asking for the answer guide already?" Inuyasha ignored the hair comment "-And here I thought you were different." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Everyone asks how to get out and frankly I'm tired of it. It's the hard way or death. Take your pick."

"You're so sadistic..."

"Hard way or death?" Inuyasha asked once again staring hard at her.

"Is there a shortcut? Like through the rabbit hole or something?"

"Take. Your. Pick." He ground out saying each word as a sentence.

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"Will you accompany me home?"

Inuyasha blanched. He hadn't expected that.

"Why...why the hell should I?!"

"Cause, it's the hard way or death."

"Feh."

"Is...that a yes?"

"No,it's a feh."

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

--

"So...how long till we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Where? To that rock? Or out of the mirror?"

"You know which."

"Well,we'll get to the rock in a few seconds...okay...we are at the rock." Inuyasha said,pointing to the rock next to the river bed.

"I meant out of here!" Kagome shouted,sitting on the rock,wishing if just for a moment that she could do that to her 'tour-guide'.

(A/N: Sit on his head? Or crush his head?)

"I told you! It's impossible!"

"But you still chose to come with me!" Kagome accused.

Inuyasha,after hearing this turned away from her and watched the river wash over the assorted rocks.

'_Stupid girl. It gets lonely in the mirror.'_

"...Inuyasha? Are you alright?"

"Keh."

"What is with you and these fake words?!"

Inuyasha didn't reply.

All guilt was forgotten as anger set in. Kagome sighed and turned back to the river. She scanned the surface of it. Mostly because without Inuyasha annoying or argueing with her it was pretty boring. The river didn't have a very strong current...it was warm enough it seems...Kagome grinned and took off her shoes and put them next to her long discarded winter jacket.

Inuyasha,hearing rustleing behind and being the total ladies man he is asked,

"Hey...wench? What are you doing?"

"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-MEEE!"

"Jeez! Don't have to scream! You never told me your name in the first place!"

Inuyasha receiving no answer looked at her direction and saw her looking at the water eyes-wide.

"Uh...what's the matter?"

"...Wench." He added for good measure and nodded with approval.

_'That balenced it out well.'_

"I-I...thought I saw something."

"Something slimy looking?"

Kagome nodded weakly.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome looked into the dark water and shrugged. 

"Probably just a leech. Or a fish."

"L-leech?" The thought creeped Kagome out a bit and she shivered.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly.

"I hear that they can take out a pint of blood without you even feeling it."

Kagome paled. Inuyasha was truly enjoying this.

"Nasty little things they are. They take out the blood like it's their own personal bank!"

(A/N: Why does Inuyasha sound so British? Why do _I_ sound so British?)

"I heard of this one guy, a monk no less, got a hole gnawed strait through his hand!"

"Y-your lying!"

"Oh,I only wish I was."

Kagome stared intently at the water.

"Careful...don't get to close. Or. They. Just. Might..."

Inuyasha latched his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"GET YA!"

"KYAAA!"

Kagome jumped two feet into the air and landed into the river.

"GAH! HELP!"

Inuyasha was to busy laughing.

--

"That was a dirty trick!" Kagome said as she wrung out her raven hair.

"I'll say! Look at the water! It's almost green!"

She scowled at him trying to dry her shirt without actually having to take it off. Kagome looked down and gasped.

"You have a leech on your neck?" Inuyasha grinned,still triumphing.

"NO! My necklace is gone! YOU IDIOT!"

"Relax! It's just a necklace! Stop over-reacting!"

"IT'S THE WHOLE REASON THAT I AM IN THE PLACE AND WITH YOU!" And Kagome jumped into the,apparently,green water.

"STUPID GIRL!" Inuyasha followed with loud splash.

--

_'Nice going Kagome. Not only are you in murky 'leech' infested waters looking for some jewelry,but also you can't open up your eyes to look for the damn thing in fear of small shrimp nesting in your eye-lids! Wonderful.'_

Suddenly Kagome saw something glowing. It must of been bright if she saw it through her closed eyes. Sorta like looking up in the sun with your eyes closed. Except,of course, it wasn't near as bright. She swam towards it cause it was the only thing she had to go by. She grabbed the glowing thing...only to have it stolen by some creature she couldn't see. She tried to grab the culprit only to have it slip through her fingers.

_'...Ew! Slimy! WITH SCALES!'_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

What a crappy chapter ending. Oh well. I'm tired. And I don't partically feel like adding more well because,I wanted you guys to wait. (yawns)

Miko's Sorrow: Hmm...it does remind me sorta of a fairy tale. Like Alice in Wonderland. Anyway,no,I won't be making a cameo appearence...don't think it will fit right. But,I still think it will be funny. Kinda atleast. Thanks.

TheShadyAssassin: Aw,THANKS!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: Hmm...well that is true. Nobody likes anyone when they are angry. Imagine...a pleasent angry person.

"I HATE YOU! Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

Ha,thanks!


End file.
